


Turn of the Tides

by RoyalLilac



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26457613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalLilac/pseuds/RoyalLilac
Summary: The Reaper isn't the only guinea pig in the lab, and the government isn't just going to let human experimentation happen without throwing their agent into the mix to keep an eye on things. A series of events leave this unlikely group of four scrambling to hide from the government while protecting a group of students at the same time.(*Summary and Title might change*)
Relationships: Irina Jelavić & Karasuma Tadaomi, Irina Jelavić/Karasuma Tadaomi, Korosensei & Yukimura Aguri, Korosensei/Yukimura Aguri
Comments: 9
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this house we stan a healthy friendship between these four idiots. Yes, that means that Aguri and Karasuma are gonna be besties and hes going to l i k e i t. This fic will mostly focus on Karasuma and Irina since i love them to death, but Koro Sensei and Aguri will be main charachters as well. 
> 
> I recomend you listen to Arianna Grande songs while reading almost any Irina scene because it h i t s different. Especially songs from the Thank u, next Album and Dangerous Woman. Thank you for coming to my ted talk.

The halls were bleached white, the tiles spotless and the air smelling like that of a hospital. Bleach and death. Suitable, Karasuma thought as he walked down the long narrow hallway, that this place reeks of death. He tightened his grip on the suitcase with case files on working in the lab. He wasn't surprised that the government was funding human experimentation, neither that they would want to send in an agent to keep an eye on things. The lab was already shady before, but with the added experimentation? Even more. The only reason they hadn't been shut down was due to their advanced research on a bio weapon that they would begin it’s advanced testing stage soon. That was his mission. Report on the bio weapon and keep it as ethical as possible. 

But how do you keep human testing ethical? He didn't know, but he was sure about to find out. He stopped at the end of the hallway at a metal door and took out his ministry issued key card and swiped it. The light on the key reader briefly flashed green and the metal doors grunted and then started to open. He walked through and was greeted by the scene of a group of scientists in a white bleached room, the same as the hallway typing away on their computers in front of a glass wall with a pale black hair man sitting behind it on a bed. 

“So this is the infamous Reaper huh? Doesn't look too impressive.” His voice seemed to spook the scientist as half of them jumped when he spoke. Karasuma, however, barely paid them any mind and kept eye contact with the pale black haired man behind the glass, who only smiled at his words. 

“Yes, he is. And my main test subject along with the other assassin brought in.” A thin tall man spoke and walked towards him. He carried a calm smile, unlike the other scientist who merely looked away when Karasuma broke eye contact with the man known as the Reaper to look at the approaching man. 

“You must be Karasuma Tadaomi, the agent the Ministry of Defence sent in right?” He stalled to a stop in front of Karasuma, an almost deranged smile on his face and brought his hand out for a hand shake. Karasuma took the hand and shook it, with a slight bow of his head and stepped back a pace, the man setting his nerves on edge for some reason. 

“Yes, Agent Karasuma. I will be overlooking things for the Ministry. I won't be in the way, just a silent observer. Are you Yangisawa Kotaro?” Karasuma asked, a slight edge in his voice as the man merely smiled again, his smile definitely looking deranged at this point. The other scientists seemed to pointedly look away, Karasuma took note. “Of course. I'm sure you already know I'm the head of the lab and experiment here. Speaking of which, would you like to meet the other test subject?” He tilted his head to the side, but kept his smile there, the man definitely looking a little off. Karasuma gave a stiff nod, trying not to let his discomfort show. These people may be assassins, but they are humans as well and it didn’t sit well with him how his superiors seemed all too eager to let this man continue his work. 

Of course, Karasuma thought as he followed Yanagisawa down another white hall way to an empty room, I already know of the other test subject. Irina Jelivic is an impressive woman with an equally impressive track record. She came into the assassin world with no trace and took out politicians and people of high standing without so much as a word of her beforehand. Up until a few days ago, she was the world's most notorious honey pot assassin. And now? The metal doors that matched the ones from before opened up to an almost empty room save for a monitor, chair and table. The room was split in half but with thick piece of glass, on the other side a bed in the middle with the woman currently on his thoughts sprawled out on it, golden hair spilling behind her, strands poking out from lack of recent care and hand lazily dangling off the side. 

At the sound of the door opening, her eyes drifted towards them and without movin she gave a lazy, almost seductive smile and lightly fluttered her eyes. If Karasuma was any other man, he would've been entranced by the foreign beauty in front of him. He, however, was Karasuma Tadaomi, and he always put work above anything. Aside with knowing her infamous track record for seducing men and killing them, he had no desire to get to know this woman more than his prior knowledge. 

“This,” Yanagisawa gestured to the blond woman currently giving him a lazy smile, “Is Irina Jelavic. My other guinea pig.” If Karasuma wasn’t already looking at Jelavic, he wouldn’t have noticed the brief scowl that crossed her face, that momentarily crossed her face.

“She was a hassle to track down, and even more to capture and contain. But ah, here we are, are we not.” Yanagisawa tapped on the glass wall in a mocking gesture, and Jelavic only responded with a coy smile and blew a kiss before she brought her attention back to the ceiling. And the thing is, he’s right. Karasuma could remember the day the office exploded with excitement, because not only had they captured the Reaper, they had also captured Irina Jelavic, both a pain in their asses to track and keep track off. They had cornered her in Iraq, trying to make off with another assassination target, only to get cornered by a horde of ministry agents. 

“Will she be getting the same treatment as the Reaper?” Karasuma asked as the other man seemed to be interested in seeing how long the women could go before getting annoyed by his tapping. However, like the true professional she was, she barely flinched at his tapping and only brought her hands to rest behind her head in boredom. 

“Of course, why let two subjects go to waste? However, they won't get put on the actual antimatter until they get all their immunizations and a few tests.” He scowled when Irina continued to ignore him and straightened back up, fixing his lab coat in process. Karasuma couldn’t help but think of a child at the zoo who keeps bothering the caged lions knowing she can't hurt him because of the glass. 

“Tests?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. He thought they were just going to go through with it without any prepping on the two assassins.  
“Yes, tests. As much as we would like to begin with the anti matter right away, we must make sure their bodies are properly equipped to handle such energy in them. We want to make sure these live. After all, isn't that why you are here Agent Karasuma?” Yanagisawa shot him a challenging look as he turned around and made his way to the metal door. Karasuma only narrowed his eyes in return and moved to follow him a few paces behind. 

“Agent Karasuma? Now why would the Ministry send one of their precious agents here?” Karasuma turned, the door closing behind him making a soft click, to look at the foriegn woman who had lifted herself on her hands’ head being dropped back to create a sultry silhouette. She's trying way too hard. 

“I'm supervising the lab here to make sure it stays ethical and safe for the workers and test subjects.” He responded cooly, face betraying no emotion. She snorted and brought her head back up, and when she spoke, she had a hard edge to it that wasn't there before. “How does human experimentation stay “ethical”?” She gave him a light glare, revealing bags under her eyes from lack of sleep and stress. 

He didn't answer. The truth was that he didn't believe any of this was ethical or right. But his superiors had assigned him there and who was he to argue with what the higher ups ordered? The Ministry of Defense lately had been getting more and more shady, with more corrupt officials gaining power, and he could do nothing. 

“Food for thought huh? Governments these days can be real shady. From what i’ve seen, this is only the tip of the iceberg really.” Irina lowered herself back onto her cold hard bed and continued to look at the ceiling, knowing she just planted seeds for doubt in the handsome agent's head. 

“Pleasure to have met you Ms. Jelavic.” And with that, he turned on his heel and walked out of the desolate cold room, leaving its only occupant alone once again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No beta, we die like men

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was definently supposed to update this Friday but got distracted. Anyways, heres chapter two👉👈

He returned the next day again, arriving at 6am sharp, to the lab. He went through the normal check in, made brief conversation with the secretary in the front, and went to the elevator to take down. The building was lonelier than the day before, not surprised as it was a saturday and most sane people had the day off. However, the people tasked to work on the anti matter project were required to be there almost 24/7 since it required such tight monitoring. 

As he swiped his ID card and pushed the button to take him to the lower levels to his temporary office, he heard a high pitched voice yell out. 

“Wait! Hold that door!” On instinct he shoved his foot and hand in the way of the closing doors forcing them to open again as a woman with short hair rushed through the doors in a hurry, clipboard stacked with papers in hand and with battered breath. She straightened out after briefly catching her breath, and after he checked to make sure no one else was going to make a break for the doors again, the doors shut. 

“Thanks for holding the doors open!” She smiled brightly with a slight bow of her head. 

“Of course.” And Karasuma ended the conversation there. He had no desire to make idle chit chat with people he didn't need to, but this woman seemed determined to as she continued. 

“My name is Yukimura Aguri!” She shafted her papers from one hand to the other to shake his hand. He lightly shook her hand. “Nice to meet you.” And once again tried to end the conversation but this woman would just not give up. 

“And what's your name?” She smiled brightly again, ignoring the light scowl that crossed his face. 

He, however much he wanted to ignore her, was nothing but polite. “Karasuma Tadaomi.” The elevator couldn't go any slower. 

“Nice to meet you! What division do you work in?” Please leave me alone. 

“I'm an Agent from the Ministry. That's all you need to know.” That was probably too much information for this stranger to know already but the words had already left his mouth to take back now. 

“Oh so you must be the agent working with us on the Antimatter project!” Karsuma would be lying if she didn't do a double take when she said that. 

She once again smiled, unfazed by his slightly dubious look he was probably giving her. “Im working there as well! However I'm only doing diagnostics right now file sorting until the real experiments start in a few months.”

He only nodded as the elevator dinged signaling their arrival, once again having to swipe his key card as it opened. She smiled merrily and waved him off and took off in the opposite direction to his own. Curious. He thought, walking towards the labs. He planned on visiting the Reaper first to try and get some intel out of him, then visit Irina Jelvaic. 

He swiped his keycard as he arrived at the metal doors, and then again to the second pair of doors to enter the closed confinement room the Reaper was put in. You can never be too cautious with the world's best assassin in a place full of people. 

The Reaper in mention was idling sitting on his bed, this room a near replica to the one Jelavic was currently in. The man, a tall pale man with pitch black hair and a smile plastered on his face, was slightly swinging his legs and leaning back on his hands looking as comfortable as if he was in his own house and not a lab where he was the test subject. 

“Ah and who are you? You dont look like Ms Yukimura or the other scientists.” He spoke in a way that Karasuma knew he wasn’t going to like him. His voice was way too happy for a guy currently being held against his will. The thought sent a slight chill down Karasuma’s back. Holding someone against his will. It gave unwanted memories. 

“I'm not. I'm here to observe. You can rest assure that while im here, nothing to bad will happen to you.” His response was cold and calculated, but not untrue. Karauma may be a military man, and a trained soldier, but he has morals. He’s in the ministry to save innocent lives, not take them. And while the man in front of him was in no way oniccent, his name speaks for itself but he had the right to know he wasn't going to be tortured in an already unethical experiment he wanted nothing to be part of. 

“Oh how interesting. Ethical human experimentation.” The Reaper smiled and leaned forward and tilted his head as if he was challenging him. Karasuma let a light scowl take over his looks. Apparently Jelavic and him were both out to make him more guilty about all this than he already was. 

He didn't have time for the Reaper’s little games and instead dragged over the chair in the corner and took a seat and pulled his clipboard with his questions and began. 

-

Irina was in practically the same position as yesterday, leg hanging off the side of the bed arms behind her. Only difference was that she was actually facing him this time. 

He was starting to regret coming back here. She was eying him like a piece of meat and it would've been unfomtable if there currently isn't a 2 inch thick glass between them. He sat down on the chair in the corner, similar to the one in the Reaper’s room, and pulled out his questionnaire he used with the Reaper, one page already filled with his responses (Well what ever he could get out of him), and turned to an empty page for Irina. 

“Don't tell me you're going to be running tests on me too cutie, and I was starting to like you too.” She gave him a pout, crossing her legs as she sat at the edge of her bed to stare at him. 

Karasuma shook his head. “These are not for the laboratory.” He refused to elaborate more when she gave a confused look. However genuine she looked, he knew not let his guard down around her. She was as dangerous as she was beautiful, a trait many men seemed to realize until it was too late. 

She scoffed when she realized he wasn't going to tell her what they were for and instead crossed her arms and dropped her smile, her face dropping to a poker face. 

“What’s your real full name?” When he wrote down the question, he thought it would be easy enough for these assassins to answer. Apparently it wasn't as The Reaper had responded with just the Reaper, and refused to admit his real name. If he even has one. Lets hope she doesn't give me too much trouble. 

“Obviously it's Irina Katrina Jelavic the 3rd, great descendant to the royal family of the English Monarchy.” She scoffed. Karasuma could only stare in annoyance at her as she seemed more interested in her nails. 

“Real name.” Karasuma gritted out. He really wasn't in the mood to deal with her childish behavior, something he had already had to deal with the Reaper right before her. She seemed to hear his annoyed tone and smiled, her attention still on her nails. 

When he noticed she wasn't going to elaborate more, he wrote down Irina Jelavic 

Unsure. He instead moved on to the next question, hoping to see if he could actually get something useful out of her. 

“Where were you born?” 

“In a room, duh.” 

Karasuma gritted his teeth together as she continued to grin at his obvious annoyance. 

“What's wrong, my answer, not what you wanted? I'm being honest.” She leaned back and drawled out the last word as something in the corner of the room caught her interest instead. 

'I can already tell I'm going to hate this.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School is really kicking my ass recently so I'm sorry if the updates are slow

Karasuma groaned as he took a seat in his temporary office. It was small, slightly cramped, but had a desk, a chair, and a file cabinet and that's all he needed. ‘Not that I expected anything more from a man who is doing human experiments.’

He sighed and opened his briefcase and pulled out his clipboard with the questionnaire from before, filled out with rought answers because both assassins had refused to give him a clear answer to any of his questions. 

-

‘“What's your body count?” 

“In what way? Because I stopped counting a long time ago in both categories.”’ 

-

Ridiculous of him to think that ether would give him a proper answer. These assassins had mostly likely been raised, judging by their young appearances and high assassin accomplishments, to never trust. If anything, they learned how to lie through their teeth and deceive even the state of the art lie detectors. 

He brought his head down on his desk, for the first time in awhile, feeling actually disappointed in himself. He snapped right up as someone knocked on his door and quickly straightened up, running his hand through his hair to fix the strands that had moved out the place, and cleared his throat. 

“Yes, come in.” 

A black haired woman nervously stuck her head in, an arm holding a stack of papers. Aguri Yukimura if he remembered correctly. Another one of his recent disappointments in himself. 

“Hello sir! Wow, didnt you know they thought you important enough to give you your own office! I guess an agent from the Ministry of Defence matters a lot huh?” She exclaimed happily and walked in fully, showing a god awful shirt that even Karasuma had to cringe at it’s cartoony display. 

He probably would’ve been offended at her blunt statement, if he himself was actually surprised when they said he would be given a temporary office to work while he was there for the Ministry. 

He sighed, seemed he was doing that a lot recently, and turned his attention to the short hair woman in front of him. “Is there something you need Ms. Yukimura?” 

“Ah yes! I came here to drop a few papers Ms. Sonokawa dropped off earlier while you were talking to Ms. Jelavic.” She walked over and handed him a kaki file, probably filled with more reports he has to fill out by the end of the week, and stopped to look at the clipboard on his desk. 

The failed questionnaire seemed to be glaring up at him in failure, covered in highlighter marks from his attempts to weed out the actual useful information. She seemed to be reading and he cleared his throat and gave her a pointed look. “Is there something of interest Ms. Yukimura?” He asked as she jumped back, embarrassed to be caught looking through his work. 

“Ah well, it looks like you had a failed attempt in question Mr. Reaper,” Karasuma pretended not to notice how even though they were assassins, she still referred to Jelavic and the Reaper with proper titles, “, and he seemed to give you some unuseful information?” She smiled nervously, probably expecting him to get angry at her snooping. 

He huffed. “Unfortunately, these two were as useful as asking a child for answers.” 

“Well maybe i can get them to answer them!” 

He raised an eyebrow as a determined look crossed her face. “Why? They didn't answer me, why would they give you answers?” He silently cringed as he indirectly insulted her. He needs to remember not to be as direct with people as he normally is, but he can't help the small observation he makes of people. He thought he got rid of that habit during his trainee years , but it still comes to haunt him from time to time. 

“Well, Mr. Reaper seems very nice, to me at least, and Ms. Jelavic! They are probably just scared that they are here. I would be too!” 

He raised his eyebrow. “You’ve talked to them recently?” He tried not to show his obvious surprise. 

She smiled. “Yeah! They seem really nice once you get to know them! Ms. Jealvic was a little catty at first but I understand where she's coming from, me being one of the people in the lab and all.” 

Karasuma gave her a sceptical look. “You were able to have a conversation with them?” 

She happily bounced on her heels and continued to smile. “So… does that mean i can ask them questions?” 

‘Why does she want to do it so bad?’ He wondered to himself. “You seemed very interested in something as insignificant as this. Don't you have work in the lab to do?” 

She suddenly laughed nervously, her smile going a little strained as she rubbed her arm as if ashamed at being caught. “Well, you see… I don't have much to do right now besides run errands for the scientists and do a few things for the test subjects here and again. This seemed like a fun thing to pass the time!” She nervously laughed at the end. 

He lifted his head to his face to rub it as he thought for a second. She might have more luck with getting actual information out of them, her presence unassuming and misleading, something he already had a run in with. She has a sharp mind and knows how to take notes and with the question already out on paper it should be easy enough. He looked back up at her, who was starting to sweat from nervousness and gave in. 

“Fine, you can take the Reaper. I would give you Irina, but she seems much more of a nuisance to handle and the Reaper at least tries to give a somewhat clear answer.” Karasuma leaned back in his chair and pulled out a few papers from the bottom of the stack that had the blank copy of the questions. She seemed to perk up at his answer and practically dove for the papers, and snacthed it out of his hand. 

He blinked as she was practically vibrating from excitement and staring at the couple papers in giddy excitement. She seemed to remember she wasn't alone in the room and bowed her head at h, “Thank you Sir! I won't let you down!” And took off practically sprinting out of the room to the labs. 

He blinked at her odd behavior, shook his head and then stood up to leave the room himself. He had planned to go over the results more, but with Yukiumura off questioning the Reaper again for him, he decided he might as well try again with Irina. 

_____________

The room that Irina was in was just as cold as when he had left it, the chair he had moved still in its same place in front of the glass barrier. Irina lifted her head when she heard the mechanical door open from her arms. When he had left earlier, she had been lounging on her back, however this time, she was laying on her stomach with her head on her arms. 

She smiled coyly when she spotted the papers and clipboard in his hand. “Back for round two handsome?”

Karasuma huffed and took a seat on the chair, bringing his foot up to rest on his knee so he had something to write on. “Don't act so smug, I don't give up very easily.” 

Her coy smile stayed as her eyes dropped a bit and brought her head back down to her arms. “Oh? Don't you now? I like that in a man.” 

He paid her no mind and once again opened with the same question from before. “What’s your real full name?”

Her smile widened and she opened her mouth to respond, “Well-” 

“Actual name this time.” 

She pouted, which he probably would've thought was adorable if she wasn’t a world class assassin. 

“But it is my real name!” She exclaimed, clearly frustrated with him. Karasuma hummed and raised his eyebrow at her. She huffed at him and rolled her eyes. 

“Not the Katrina descendant to royalty part obviously, but Irina Jelavic is my real name. I thought the government knew that.” She properly sat up right now and crossed her arms over her chest and left leg over the right.

“You didn't change your name when you became an assassin?” Karasuma thought it was her code name, then again she's a special case. Being a honey pot along with assassin required being able to have a real identity to rely on, having to constantly change it was too much work and could cause a confusion in identities when trying to gain a target's trust. 

She shrugged. “No reason too, it's not like I had family I could put in danger.” She seems to notice her slip up for a second when suddenly the door to her side of the room opened. She seemed to tese up for a moment, only to drop her shoulders and lean back and flutter her eyes at the group of scientists who walked in. 

Karasuma didn't move from his spot, but watched as they wheeled in a table with some items on them.

“Hello there boys, have i done something wrong?” Her voice pitched up in an annoyingly cutsie voice as she tried to charm the group of men. They instead ignored her and proceeded to prep their equipment. Irina watched with trepidation as they conunited to prep in silence, putting on gloves and wiping down their equipment and prepping syringes and vials. She suddenly tensed up again as they made a grab for her arm and she practically flew out off the table and moved away. 

She gave a nervous smile as the others started to corner her. Karsuma stood up as they backed her into a corner and saw her shoulder tense. There was about to be a fight and if word of her skills were no exaggeration, she could potentially break free and that's the last thing they want right now. His theory was right as they ackedd her up and she lifted up her leg to kick them back, the scientists hitting the edge of the table roughly and groaning as he struggled to get back up. 

The other three tensed up again and drew out stun guns to try and knock her out as Irina prepared to attack another person if they got too close, her eyes darting to the door and back the men in front of her. Karasuma had enough, they weren't going to let a world class assassin escape because of something as nonsensical as this. 

“Hey! That's enough. Get away from her, you’re clearly putting her on edge and cornering her isnt going to help her calm down.” He said as calmly as he could, the scientist still holding their position. Irina’s eyes darted to him for a split second and he saw a flash desperation in them. He knows what it’s like to be cornered without nowhere to go, thinking your life is in danger. 

“But Sir-” One began, but Karasuma cut him off before he could finish. 

“I'm here to make sure everyone stays safe. If you keep going, this won't end well for you. I suggest you take a few steps back.” He narrowed his eyes in a glare as they reluctantly backed up, making sure to keep their gaze on Irina in the corner of the room who was at this point, glaring at them, pushing herself into the corner of the room to try and make herself as small as possible. 

She briefly made eye contact with him and gave a low “Thank you,” under her breath as she calmed down. 

Karasuma nodded his head in acknowledgement and stepped back as she walked to the table. They approached her, this time more wary of her and his presence on the other side of the glass, and began the process from before, albeit more careful than before. He hummed in approval and sat down in his chair, watching them proceed to give her a few shots of something. 

Looks like he might have to come around more often to make sure this happens again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Okay, work on this fanfic and we're all good  
> Brain: but consider,,,  
> Me: no,,,  
> Brain: consider,,,, a one shot series with the Karasuma fam  
> Me: please no I have a lot of shit already-  
> Brain: *ideas pouring in* too fucking late 
> 
> So yeah, anyways, come talk to me on my tumblr about these four any time! @moonifall


End file.
